


Punishment

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Series: Control [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Steve, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve walks straight into danger and leaves Danny and the rest of the team behind with worry and in fear that he's dead. When they realize Steve is safe, Danny decides it's time to 'punish' Steve and get revenge for this torture Steve put him through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from my lovely betareader Kamui_kun so credit goes to her for the inspiration and suggestions, not to mention her wonderful proofreading. Any remainign mistake is mine. :)  
> I own nothing except my naughty mind that keeps producing those fics.  
> This fic is only for pleasure. ;) 
> 
> So enjoy reading and let me know what you think. ^^

Enough was enough. That was Danny's thought as he stood at Steve's front door and let himself in. He knew that Steve might startle at this sudden entrance, because in all these years since they became partners he never truly got used to it when Danny came in by his own, but the detective had deep thoughts in his mind and other worries than a freaked out Navy SEAL.

Today, Steve had crossed the limits of Danny's tolerance and had left the whole team shocked in fear and worry when they payed their current suspect named Bryan Hokea a visit.

Danny had watched Steve walking into the suspect's house and just as they got closer to get into it as well they were forced back by a sudden explosion. Utterly speechless and shocked they had stared at the burning house, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Danny was the first one to get up and he went straight to the remains of the house that blazed fiercely, but was stopped by Chin who grabbed him tightly by his arm and hold him back.

“There's nothing you can do, Danny. It's too dangerous and probably too late.”

“Steve”, Danny croaked out, looking terrified at the destroyed building.

“I know”, Chin answered softly and pulled Danny closer to him as he started trembling, most likely because of shock.

A coughing sound made them look up and they gasped in surprise as they saw two figures approaching through the smoke of the flames beside the house. As they got closer the Five 0 members recognized their leader and the suspect.

Steve was holding a piece of cloth over his mouth and nose to avoid inhaling the smoke. When he got to them he handed Hokea who was coughing and retching miserably over to Chin who handcuffed him and got him into the car.

“How did you get out of this?”

Danny was still out of himself, so Kono asked Steve what they all wanted to know.

“Hokea was preparing to blow up the house as I surprised him. I got us out through the backdoor just in time.”

Steve glanced at Danny who was unnaturally quiet.

“Are you okay? Did anyone get hurt?”

Danny stared at him and Steve flinched in reflex as he saw the expression on his partner's face. If looks could kill there was no doubt that Steve would've dropped to the floor, dead in the blink of an eye. Danny was really mad at him, that was for sure.

“No, but I seriously think you have lost your mind. We knew this guy is completely nuts since we have read his record so why, why the hell did you decide to go ahead on your own instead of waiting for backup? Do you have a death wish? Because if you do, please let me know so I don't have to witness it when you get shot or tattered by a bomb! That's not something I need to see, you understand?”

“Hey, Danny. Stop it.”

Chin was pulling him away from Steve, gentle but still determined. Danny snorted with rage and left a stunned SEAL behind.

“You should apologize to him. He was really shocked, well all of us, but I think you know what I mean. You both are very close and it scared the hell out of Danny when we saw the explosion. He wanted to get in there and look for you although the place was already crumbling”, Kono added silently as she touched Steve on his arm, who slightly nodded in response.

Danny was sitting on the passenger seat in his car and waited for Steve. He felt the urge to drive off and leave Steve here while he would go to his special place on this island and sit there for a while until he would calm down. Danny had never been more worried than today. It was the second time in his life that he couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. The first time had been when Rachel had moved with Grace to Hawaii and left Danny behind, completely shattered, lonely and desperate. But seeing Steve entering a house which exploded just a few moments later was even worse. It seemed like a miracle that he didn't end up in little pieces.

Even though Danny was relieved that Steve was still alive he had no intention to talk to him because he had the feeling that no matter what he would say this reckless SEAL wouldn't even listen to him. He also had no use for an apology, even if it was an honest one he was sure it would only last until the next time that Steve would jump into action and do something stupid again.

No, not this time. Today was the final day, Danny thought. He was done with this.

 

Now he stood in the living room of McGarrett's house and even though this place felt like home to Danny he wasn't comfortable now that he was here. Steve had asked him to come here and while Danny still wondered about the why, he had agreed. A part of him wanted to be far away from here while the other part wanted to bring himself to get back to their usual banter that would lead to normality. Just that this wasn't going to be okay with a small banter.

No, today Danny would have to make his point clear. It was time to give Steve a lesson. The SEAL was sitting on the couch, silently watching Danny as he stood there. He hadn't spoke, most likely because he knew that Danny was upset and that it would be best to let him make the next move.

As Danny sat on the armchair Steve handed him a cold beer and Danny accepted it silently. It was driving Steve crazy that Danny was still silent and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

“Listen Danny, I know-” Steve stopped as his partner glared at him.

“You know? What do you know, huh? Let me tell you something. You don't know anything, okay? Because if you would, you hadn't pulled such a stupid stunt!”

“I get it that you're angry with me, okay.”

“Oh you get it. Well, that's good so I don't have to tell you how much you scared the hell outta me and the others. You're not alone on this world, McGarrett. Remember that when you choose to follow the self-destruction way.”

“All I wanted was to say sorry.”

“If you're sorry then prove it to me.”

“How?”

“In bed”, was all Danny said and pointed to the ceiling.

Steve nodded and stood up following Danny who went ahead. Without waiting for Danny to say it, Steve lay down on the bed while Danny went straight to the drawer and grabbed the rope.

“Turn around, arms on your back”, Danny ordered, the tone of his voice not allowing any resistance.

Steve obeyed and came to rest on his stomach his arms crossed on his back. Danny grabbed his arms and pulled them into a different position.

Steve's hands were now touching his elbows as the two forearms were put together and restrained with the rope. It felt a bit uncomfortable but didn't hurt so he remained silent. He felt Danny using another rope to bind his ankles to the feet of the bed. Steve shifted a bit to test out his mobility only to find that the restraints were tight and left no room for moving, unless someone helped him.

“Danny, what are you-” His question was cut off as Danny took advantage of Steve's open mouth to shove a huge penis gag into it.

Steve gagged as the thick rubber penis was forced into his mouth, but Danny secured it tightly before Steve could fight it off.

“I won't listen to your protests, Steve. Not today. It's time I gave you a lesson. You will receive punishment for what you have done today. See it as getting revenge for the minutes of pure horror you put me through.”

With that Danny slapped Steve's buttock and left a red mark. Steve jerked in pain and made a muffled noise. Danny grabbed Steve's tied arms and pulled him upwards. Steve groaned as he felt his shoulders reacting with pain to the sudden movement and the strain that was forced onto them. When he got on his knees, Danny lowered his upper body so his shoulders came to rest on the bed. Steve was bent forward, his ass pointing up. Danny reached between Steve's legs and got a hold on his cock, stroking it slightly and arousing Steve so he got an erection.

With one smooth movement Danny attached something to his member and Steve felt something tight around the base of his cock, squeezing it.

A cock ring, he realized a second later and breathed in deeply. Another smack on his buttock made Steve almost lose his balance but Danny held him in place.

“Stay like this.”

Steve snorted in response, because it wasn't like he had a choice. He could hear Danny walking to the drawer again but Steve couldn't turn his head to watch him. A sudden grasp on his cock startled Steve and he groaned through the gag. Danny stroked his cock again and then Steve could feel something cold on the glans. He pulled on his restrains in an attempt to get free but it was useless, Danny had done a remarkable job with tying him. Steve swallowed and groaned as the gag hit his palate and caused it to hurt.

“Stay still or you'll get hurt.”

There was no kindness in Danny's voice, Steve could tell that Danny truly wanted to punish him for his actions and he was a bit nervous of what was awaiting him. The coldness on his glans had faded but Steve could tell that there was something. He couldn't see anything but then he felt this thing sliding slowly into his urethra.

Steve winced in surprise and slight pain, but Danny told him to stop moving, commanding him to relax. Steve tried to follow his partner's orders but it was easier said than done and he needed a few seconds to accept the fact that there was something inside a place of him that had never been filled before. It felt uncomfortable and sent light pain through his cock. Danny continued to push the dilator deeper as Steve relaxed a bit.

The SEAL groaned deeply as he felt the hard metal slipping in further. He couldn't help himself to hope that it had a short length but his hopes were destroyed as the thing didn't stop entering him further. He gasped as good as he could with the gag when he felt the metal rod growing wider in diameter.

Please, no, he thought. Steve let out a muffled cry and pinched his eyes closed as his urethra was spread. Danny was careful enough to not hurt him severely but it still hurt as he was forcefully opened in this delicate place.

Steve almost missed the moment as the dilator went completely in and was fastened to his cock with a ring. His cock throbbed in the rhythm of his heartbeat and it took Steve a few moments to get more than pain out of this. As his inside adjusted to the dilator he felt his cock twitch in arousal.

It started to feel better and hurt less with each passing minute. Danny allowed him to get used to it and he was grateful for that. After a few minutes Danny placed a pillow under Steve groin and pulled on his restrained arms. He put Steve back on his previous position lying on his stomach.

Steve's cock was pressed into the pillow and even though another wave of pain hit him, he knew it could be worse. Danny stood behind him and Steve awaited anxiously what would happen next. As he felt Danny's hands on his thighs, spreading them to expose his entrance Steve supposed what awaited him.

Just as he thought he could feel a finger entering him. Danny didn't hesitate. He had used enough lube and Steve wasn't a virgin anymore so he could take one finger in easily. A second finger was added soon and after one minute of preparing Steve a bit Danny widened his insides with three fingers.

Steve panted and if he would've been able to talk he would have begged Danny to take him here and now, to stop teasing and punishing him.

Suddenly one strong hand gripped his waist and Steve could feel the tip of Danny's cock on his hole. It had to be Danny because it was way larger than just a finger. With one forceful push Danny entered Steve and made him gasp. Danny gave Steve no time to adjust to his size and started ramming into him.

The cock was almost pulled out completely, before it slammed into Steve again and hit his prostate. Steve cried out in pain as he was taken roughly, desperately trying to follow the harsh movements in an attempt to reduce the pain but Danny pinned him down. The punishment continued and Danny gripped Steve's waist, leaving red marks that would most likely turn into bruises later. Danny's movements sped up and with a grunt he came inside of Steve. Danny slipped out of him and sealed his hole with one finger. Steve wondered what his partner planned to do but he would have to wait to find out about it. He earned another spank and groaned in response. Suddenly he heard a silent noise but he couldn't tell what it was.

It sounded like Danny was handling something slick. Steve realized what his partner was doing as he noticed the rhythm in the sound and that was also the moment he knew there was another round waiting for him. He breathed in deeply while he tried to relax his muscles and prepare mentally for it. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Danny and Steve could hear his amused sound.

“I'm gonna fill you up, today.”

Steve groaned as an image appeared in his head. Danny had done this before when Steve had begged him to take him three times in one night. Yeah he had been greedy that night but Danny was happy to oblige and they hadn't cared about anything else than giving in to their desires. Steve felt Danny's cock being positioned on his entrance and just as Danny slipped his finger out he got filled with his cock.

The statement 'I'm gonna fill you up, today' was definitely meant literally, Steve decided and tried to stop his insides from encompassing Danny's shaft tightly. He knew there was no point in resisting as Danny started moving inside of him with the same rough pace as before.

Steve hurt all over by now. His arms were numb from the restraints, his ankles felt sore and the gag made breathing harder with each minute that it stayed in his mouth, but the worst was his cock that ached from the cock ring and the dilator that shifted inside of him with each thrust.

Steve closed his eyes, praying that Danny would show mercy after this round. He forced himself to still and let everything happen that Danny wanted to do to him. Only his strong will made it possible to stifle the sensations that threatened to take over and control his body's reactions.

Steve couldn't tell how long it took for Danny to finish and reach his second orgasm, but as he did, Steve was lying still and taking small breaths.

Warm, sticky semen filled his insides again and Steve breathed out slightly as Danny pulled his cock out, leaving him open and exposed.

He hoped Danny would release him now that he got his revenge but his partner seemed to have other plans as he pushed a finger inside of Steve.

“Nice.”

That was all Danny said before he withdrew the finger and Steve couldn't help but fear what else his partner could have in mind. Something smooth slid over Steve's skin and was positioned on his hole. Steve had no idea what it could be, but whatever it was it slipped into him without much effort. It didn't hurt but felt uncomfortable as it stretched his insides. Steve could tell that it had a base on its end because even though it filled him completely and slightly brushed on his prostate it wasn't neither sliding further into him nor out and was securely in place. Steve's foggy mind came to the conclusion that Danny had inserted a plug into him. The next thing Steve realized was that his ankles were unbound and the same happened with his arms. He groaned as he carefully motioned his arms to his side letting them rest on the bed until the numbness of the muscles would fade.

“Turn around.”

Steve blinked tiredly, he felt spent and just wanted to rest, but something in Danny's tone made him obey. Danny didn't sound as angry as earlier.

Steve shifted and slowly turned around. A slight pain in his cock remembered him that he still wore the cock ring and that the dilator was still attached as well.

“It's okay”, Danny said as he saw the pained expression on his lover's face and reached for Steve's cock, taking it in his hand.

Danny removed the dilator, letting it slide out of Steve in a steady but slow movement. As it slipped out of Steve's urethra the SEAL shuddered.

The cock ring was removed as well and Steve lay back closing his eyes.

“Don't fall asleep yet. I'm not finished with you”, Danny warned and pinched Steve in the thigh which made the other man wince in response and rip his eyes open.

Danny removed the gag and pulled it out slowly. Steve retched a bit once the huge dildo was out of his mouth, then licked his lips and looked at Danny who reached out again and touched Steve's cock starting to stroke it. Steve groaned and tried not to give in to the urge to push into Danny's grip, but even without his assistance it only took a few moments for him to come. The orgasm released the pressure that had built up during the whole time and made him feel better. Steve slumped back to the bed utterly exhausted and slightly panting.

“We need to talk.”

No question, a statement and spoken so softly but serious to him that Steve couldn't ignore it. Danny sounded almost vulnerable and it hurt Steve more than any physical pain because he had learned at their first encounter that Danny Williams was a strong man. He could have refused to work with Steve or let him do what he wanted, but he had saved Steve's life without hesitating for even a second and at the same time wasn't afraid to stand up against him and make his point clear. On that day Danny had earned Steve's respect, because the SEAL had seen that Danny was not only strong but also gentle and honest. Everything that Steve considered as important and honorable was part of Danny's personality and that was why he had chosen him.

“You don't want to hear my apology but I don't know what to say, apart from that I'm truly sorry, Danny.” His voice was rough and Steve hated it, because it made him sound weak.

“I know you're sorry, but that's not the point. You have to realize that you're not the only one playing in this game. We're a team and I'm your partner. I don't know what I will do if...”

Steve swallowed thickly. He understood what Danny was referring to and he had no answer for this, because he couldn't promise anything. He couldn't assure Danny that he would be alright no matter what happened, couldn't promise he would come out alive of any combat situation. No one with his job could promise this and Danny knew that.

“It's the same for me, Danno”, Steve said and took his hand.

“I don't know what I would do in this situation and as much as I wish I could make a vow to you that I will be okay, we both know we have to live with this fear.”

Danny sighed and looked at their entwined hands.

“I'm aware of that, but you don't have to risk your life like you did today. That was just reckless.”

Steve smiled sheepishly.

“Okay, I can at least promise you to wait for backup when we get into a similar situation.”

“That's good to hear but I hope we won't get into a similar situation ever again, because I don't want to witness something like this again.”

“You know that the chances are not that high for your wish to come true?”

“Just let me dream, McGoof.”

Steve chuckled then blinked up at his lover.

“Danno?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you push the plug into me when you planned to release me right after that?”

Danny smiled.

“Oh don't get me wrong, babe. I meant it as I said I'm not finished with you yet and that I'd fill you up. You will keep this plug inside you for the rest of the day and during the night. It is part of the punishment and my sweet revenge.”

Steve gasped.

“I won't be able to walk tomorrow!”

“No need to. We will stay at home”, Danny replied in a matter-of-fact.

“What?”

“I called Chin and Kono and told them we will take the next day off. They said it's okay and that they've got everything under control. They also asked me to tell you to get some rest.”

“They know about this?”

“Yes, they do”, Danny replied with a smirk and for once Steve wished he could disappear.

“Don't worry, babe. They kept it a secret from anyone else and won't talk about it. Besides we both knew we couldn't hide it forever so it's fine as it is now.”

Danny pulled Steve into his arms and caressed his neck which calmed Steve down.

“Maybe you're right”, Steve whispered.

“Not maybe, I am right. To be honest I hated to keep our relationship a secret. Do you know how much will it takes to not kiss you when we're alone outside, just because someone could walk around the corner or glance at us?”

“You never said that you hated it.”

“I didn't want to force you to do something you don't want to so I'm kinda glad they found out on their own and said it was okay for them. Now you don't have to worry about it anymore. Oh and Kono sounded quite keen about our relationship, Chin had to slow her down.”

“Great...”

“Hey, you still awake?”

“Barely”, Steve muttered, his eyes already closed. His body felt heavy like a stone and even the large plug felt comfortable now that it was warm and smooth on his insides.

“Okay, sleep. My punishment totally drained you”, Danny said and smiled at his partner then kissed him gently.

Steve returned the kiss slightly but just a few seconds later he was fast asleep getting his well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone left a comment on the previous part 'Obedience' and asked for reversed roles. I like the idea and think it would fit into this series so I decided to give it a try and continue the Control series. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. I might pick them up if I like them and they fit. Of course I'll leave credit for the user who left the suggestion. :)


End file.
